


Like a Cloud

by eeveesqwee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, RadioDust Week, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveesqwee/pseuds/eeveesqwee
Summary: Alastor touches Angel's fluff.RadioDust Week Day 5: Intimacy/5 Five Foot Rule
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 267





	Like a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.

"Are you sure?" Alastor asks hesitantly, sweat dripping down the side of his face. His hands were stuck to his side, Angel sitting comfortably in his lap. They both were in Angel's room, sitting comfortably on his bed.

"Go for it. It's not tits if that's what you're worried about that." Angel replies, his pink suit laying on the floor with the rest of his messy heap of clothes. He had one set of hands on his shoulders, playing with his undercut and the other set resting innocently on Alastor's lap.

"Why do you have to be so vulgar?" Alastor grimaces, grin twitching.

"Vulgar is my middle name, bitch." Angel winks at him, clicking his tongue at him.

Alastor only rolls his eyes, raising his hand and gently placing it on the snowy white fur. His fingers comb through it, Angel was right. It was just fur, no soft tissue underneath. His fingers pass through the fur. He has the sudden urge to press his face into the fluff.

Angel gazes at Alastor's, cracking a soft smile. He looked like a curious puppy, watching his fluffy bosom with curiousity and hesitance. It was cute, it was everything Alastor denied to be.

"So whatcha think?" He breaks through Alastor's thoughts.

"Very soft. Like a cloud." He traces the pink heart on his chest slowly, letting his hand trail down.

Angel breath hitches, Alastor's fingers slowly trailing down his torso then up again, fascinated with his soft glowing markings, bright and neon.

"Do they always glow like this?"

"No...only when I'm high...or really happy." He shrugs, looking down at his glowing marks.

"I see..." Alastor gives him a quick look, smiling knowingly.

Angel pouts at him, "What?"

"Oh nothing~" His smile grows to a toothy grin. "I just know you aren't high right now. You must be really liking this."

Angel blinks, the small dots under his eyes glowing neon pink. He laughs softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his forehead against Al's. "Yeah...I do." He gives the deer a soft peck on the nose before nuzzling his face into those crimson locks.

Alastor lets his own face fall into that fluffy fur, sighing softly. Just like a pillow. He wouldn't mind laying here and resting his eyes, just for a moment.

But alas, there's only so much he can take in so little time, especially with touch. 

He takes Angel by the arms and gently pushes him off, "Alright! That's enough for today!"

Angel pouts but sits a few feet away from him. "Okay."

"Apologizes...I know you love touching and physical affection but I.." Alastor looks away, unsure what to say. 

"It's okay babe, I ain't angry." Angel gives him a reassuring smile, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If anything, thank you for telling me." And it was true, he didn't want to be anything like Valentino. He wanted to go at Alastor's pace, no matter how long it takes. 

Alastor gives him a soft smile then standing up with a brighter smile. "Alright then! Let's go get a drink! Maybe pester Husker a bit!"

Angel grins, bouncing off the bed. "Don't gotta tell me twice!"


End file.
